Surprise
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After the incident with the purrgils, Ezra finds himself in a Chiss hospital and is very confused. [Characters: Ezra Bridger, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Eli Vanto, Thrass. Pairings: Thranto.]


The first thing Ezra registered when he opened his eyes, was white and blue.

The last thing he could remember was asking the purrgils to take Thrawn somewhere where he couldn't hurt his family before closing his eyes as they made the jump through hyperspace.

Ezra's eyes focused to reveal that he was in some sort of hospital with walls that were impossibly white with sterility and inhabited by blue skinned beings who were presumably doctors. For a moment Ezra thought the purrgils had taken him to Pantora, until one of the doctors turned around to reveal a pair of blood red eyes.

 _The_ _Chiss_. Ezra thought. _The same species as Thrawn._

"Where am I?" Ezra asked with s groan as he tried to sit up. Two of the doctors rushed over to him and started taking to him in a language the young Jedi had never heard before.

"We are on Csilla. My home world." A familiar voice answered to his side. Groggily, he turned his head to the side the see the Grand Admiral himself who, just like Ezra, seemed to have only just woken up. His blue skin was marred with purple bruises and crimson cuts, no doubt a result of the purrgils' tentacles and projectiles of glass. Ezra suspended he didn't look too dissimilar.

He was about to ask the doctors if they knew how long he had been unconscious for, when he was distracted by a sudden commotion at the room's entrance. Ezra turned his eyes in that direction and was suppressed to see a warm brown face in the sea of harsh white, red and blues.

They were shouting at the other doctors as he tried to push past them and although he was talking in the same strange language The Chiss has used, Ezra could easily detect his wild space accent. At the sound of the man's voice, Thrawn had bolted straight up, his eyes wide in open shock.

Honestly, out of everything Ezra had experienced since he'd woken up, that was the most shocking.

After a lot more shouting and the repetition of the word _Thrass_ , the doctors finally let the man through. Ezra watched as he made beeline for Thrawn, his face unreadable.

" _Eli_..." Thrawn breathed. Ezra assumed that was the man's name although the way Thrawn had said it made him sound like a deity. The Admiral opened his mouth to speak again when this 'Eli' cut him off by grabbing the sides of his face and crushing his lips against his own.

Apparently Ezra had spoken too soon. This was definitely the most surprising thing he'd seen since he's woken up.

But once again he was wrong. The most surprising was when Thrawn, with equal ferocity, kissed back.

Ezra looked desperately around the room, searching for any kind of information. However all he saw where the doctors trying to avoid looking at the scene with port hidden discomfort. Wandering the reason for their reaction, was very low on Ezra list of questions relating to what the kriff was going on.

After finding no answers, Ezra turned his attention back to the pair who had thankfully remembered that breathing was necessary to survive and had broken part for air. However their foreheads stayed pressed against the other's and their eyes were locked in each other's vision. Ezra felt like he intruding in a private moment.

" _Nga yikathu anda._ " Eli whispered.

" _Nga yikathu anda nami._ " Thrawn relied with equal, delicate emotion.

Finally, they seemed to remember that there were other people in rook and Eli finally tore his eyes away from to give Ezra a shy smile, although the Chiss' eyes remained on the man, staring up at his as though he was a sun.

"Sorry about that." Eli said sheepishly. "You probably have no idea who I am do you?"

"Yeah I have no idea." Ezra replied, to confused to feel guilty over his bluntness.

"Well my name used to be Eli Vanto but noe it's Mith'elivan'tovuhn."

"Wait _Mith_?"Ezra said, his mind racing. "Does that mean-"

"Yes." Eli said with a proud warmth. "I'm Thrawn's husband."

 _Well_ , Ezra thought, _I should really stop thinking that I can't get any more surprised._

" _Bun'zan'i vamci ttemon'o k'sici_." A commanding voice said from the entrance to the room.

Startled, Ezra faced the entrance once again to see another Chiss standing there whose facial structure looked disturbingly familiar.

"That's Thrass. Thrawn's brother." Eli said, answering his unasked question.

 _For Force's sake!_

"That's it!" Ezra exclaimed burying himself in the thin sheet covering him. "I can't handle any more surprises today! If anyone has any other life changing revelations they'd like to share then please wake me up tomorrow!"


End file.
